Friends for Thought
by TheGreenNGoldAvenger
Summary: "I would get him into the worst sort of trouble." But will Merry be there to get little Pippin out this time? Merry drags Pippin into another mess that he is sure he can handle, Pippin isnt so sure.


**This is my first LOTR story, so please tell me if you like it so I can write more! **

**I obviously dont own any of these characters, they belong to the amazing JRR Tolkien. **

* * *

"Morning, Pip!" Merry yelled as he stuck his head inside Pippin's round window. "Ah!" He screamed as he jerked up and tumbled onto the floor, blankets falling over top of him.

Merry swung in through the open window and sat on the floor by Pippin, and pulled the blankets off from his face. "I really hate you sometimes. You know that?" Pippin rolled out of the mass of blankets onto his stomach on top of them, and glared at the other hobbit.

"Come on, up you get." Merry pulled Pippin's arms until he sat up. "Why are you here so early?" Pippin looked out at the dark sky and groaned. "It's a wonderful morning!" "You've used that one before." Pippin rubbed his eyes. "Bugger. Well, come one anyway then. I'm bored." Merry ruffled Pippins curly, brown hair. "That's not good. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, bored." Pippin laughed and jumped up, pulling the smiling Merry behind him.

They quietly ran, as hobbits did, through the sleeping hobbithole and out the round door.

Up a path and down a hill, another path and down a hill they ran. The two hobbit children had boundless energy, and were determined to put it to use.

Hobbiton slept soundly, whilst two of its residents didn't at all.

"Wonder if Frodo's awake." Pippin looked over at Bag End. "Best not disturb him. Hobbits like their sleep, and Frodo's no fun anyway, keeps to himself most of the time." Merry answered. Pippin nodded and glanced over his shoulder one more time at the green door. "Yes, hobbits do like their sleep." Pippin muttered to himself as Merry walked ahead.

"Hurry up, Pippin!" Merry called. "Sorry, where are we going again?" Pippin spoke up. "Old Maggot's farm." "Not again, Merry. He'll catch us for sure. He said he'd be waitin'." "Come on, Pip, just a little run around. He can't punish us for not taking anything." Merry grinned. "Fine. Lets go." Pippin sighed, defeated. When they first became friends, Merry was always the bigger troublemaker. It was always Merry who got Pippin into the worst sort of trouble, and then it was Merry who always got Pippin out of it again.

The two made their way through the town and up the hill to farmer Maggot's crops. He supplied most of Hobbiton, but Merry and Pippin once took a little more.

* * *

They were very small and ignorant, even more than they are now, they still haven't really changed much since. Farmer Maggot chased them out of his stalks with a pitchfork, threatening them with what not to stay out of his property. They ran away, darting through Hobbiton with so much corn in their arms that they could barely see.

The hobbit children ran through the streets, the farmer long behind. They slowed down to a brisk walk, looked each other in the eyes, and burst into laughter. "Good job, Pippin." "You to. What are we going to do with all this corn now?" Pippin inquired, hefting his armful. "Eat it of course." Merry stated matter-of-factly. "All of it?" Pippin's jaw dropped. Most hobbits had rather large appetites, these two were no exception, but a whole armful was outrageous, and of the same food at that.

Somehow they pulled it off. In the middle of the forest, surrounded by cornhusks, lay the two hobbits. "I hate corn so much right now." Pippin groaned. "I'm never going to eat corn ever again." Merry grumbled back. "I can't even move." Pippin said as he struggled to sit up, but failed. "I don't even want to move." Merry replied.

* * *

That memory still chilled Pippin's spine as they snuck closer to the fields. To this day they still can't look at corn without feeling a bit sick.

"Here we are." Merry quietly announced. The cornstalks loomed over them, outlined in the still-dark sky.

They made their way into the crops, moving the stalks out of the way with their hands, heads craned out to catch any noise. Merry and Pippin were walking right next to each other as they passed different crops, neither wanting to get left behind.

Pippin got a few paces ahead. With no warning, there was a large 'crack' behind him. He jumped up and spun around. Merry was holding half a carrot. "What?" He whispered after he swallowed. Pippin glared at him. "I thought we weren't taking anything." "I got hungry." Merry defended with a shrug of his shoulders and tossed the finished carrot top onto the dirt. Pippin's eyes flitted down to the carrot top then back up at his friend. "He's going to see that and know its us." Pippin warned. "Sometimes you are no fun, Pip. You worry too much."

Merry marched ahead and Pippin followed anxiously. His cousin never thought of consequences.

Every small noise made Pippin's head fly 'round until his neck was sore from all the sudden movements. Merry seemed to care less about getting caught. Hope he never has to ever go on a secret mission. He'd get captured for sure. Yet Pippin would always be at his side. He was always with Merry. You would never see one without the other. It will always stay that way. He would heartbroken if ever he found himself without his best friend.

Merry suddenly stopping pulled him out of his thoughts. "What is it?" Pippin whispered. "Listen." Merry murmured back. Pippin pricked his pointed ears to catch the sound.

He heard. A slight scuffling. "The dogs." Pippin gasped. "Get out of here!" Merry waved his hand, telling him to go. "What about you?" "Ill be fine. Go." Merry was facing where he thought the sound was coming from. Pippin glanced at him once more, and then fled for his life.

The younger hobbit ran through the crops, trying to keep his footing. Merry never let him go ahead before, in Pippin's eyes, Merry was risking his life for him.

Pippin bolted through the fields as fast as he could. His breath quickened as he headed for home. When he broke through a bush, he skidded to a stop. On the other side of the clearing that he was at, were the farmer's dogs. Two huge, black things that were even taller than him. There might be even more somewhere else. Did Merry lead him in into a trap? Did he send him off, knowing that Pippin would run into trouble, while Merry could get home safely?

One of the dogs turned around and saw the little hobbit and growled deeply. The other one looked over his shoulder and saw him. Pippin's eyes were wide with fear, and teary with sadness. The dogs crept forward, Pippin felt as though his furry feet were stuck to the ground, he couldn't move.

The dogs were so close that he could feel their warm breath on his face. He could see their eyes, glinting with malice. Their lips were pulled back, showing Pippin all those teeth.

Out of nowhere, Merry dropped down out of a tree whose branches were hanging over them. He screamed and landed on one of the dog's back. It crumpled to the ground in a whine. Merry clubbed it over the head with a stick and knocked it out. Pippin took a few steps back, tears running down his face. Happy tears now, Merry came back for him.

The other dog turned from Merry and went back to Pippin. Merry darted in and grabbed Pippin's hand. "Come on!" Merry tugged him along, they were running again. The dog barked and set off in pursuit. It was quickly gaining on them. "Quick, up a tree!" Merry climbed up first and pulled Pippin to the branch. They climbed as high as they dared.

Only moments after they were nestled in the branches, the dog burst out of the brush. It stood there for a minute, trying to find the hobbits by smell. The cousins kept as still as they could, not even daring to breathe.

It tracked the scent to their tree, and stood up to put its front paws on the bark, almost to the lowest branch. It shook the tree as hard as it could. That caused to hobbits to bounce around on their branch. Pippin was bouncing so much, that he was slowly migrating to the end of the bough. Merry saw that his cousin was getting dangerously close to the end, and flung out an arm to pull him back in. It was nearly too late. Merry's fist closed around Pippin's collar just as he dropped from the limb. He hauled him back up next to him.

The dog stopped and took its paws from the tree. It looked up the tree, glaring at the difficult meal.

In victory, Merry stuck his tongue out (silently) at the dog. To Pippin, the world was still shaking. He shook his head attempting straighten it out.

As the dog slinked away in defeat, Merry slowly descended from the tree, helping Pippin get down after him.

They warily made their way back to Pippin's home. His father, Paladin was sitting out front on a bench as they approached. Son slowly walked up to father, eyes never leaving the ground. "And just where have you been all morning?" He calmly asked. "I, um…" Pippin began. "Peregrin, you haven't been getting into trouble again, have you?" Paladin's voice got a little sterner. "Uh…" "Allow me to explain, uncle." Merry stepped forward. "Please do." He gestured for him to speak.

Merry stayed silent for only a moment. "I was the one who took Pippin this morning." "And where is it that you took him to?" Paladin asked. "The farmer's crops." Paladin sighed. There was no keeping them out of trouble.

He stood up and ushered his son inside. "I'll be right there. Don't move." He gently shut the door and turned back to his nephew. "What you did, what you dragged my son into, what dangers you put him in, is wrong, you know that." Merry solemnly nodded, eyes to the ground. "But I know that there is no way to keep you two apart." Merry looked up, eyes shinning with hope at the change in his voice. "You mean I wont get in trouble?" "What? Of course you will, but not from me. Come along."

Paladin opened the door and went around Pippin, who still hasn't moved, and beckoned for Merry to follow. He quickly padded up to him. Pippin's father walked over to a little desk and began to write a note on a small piece of parchment.

When he finished, he folded it, tied it closed with a small ribbon, and gave it to Merry. "No reading, this goes straight to your mother, I know she'll deal with you well." Merry gulped as his fingers closed around the parchment and he began fumbling with the ribbon. He turned around to face Pip, who smiled at him. Merry nervously returned the smile.

From the hallway, came Pippin's mother. "Peregrin! Where have you been?" She rushed over to him and pulled him into a big embrace. "Oof, mother, get off!" Pippin squirmed out. "Peregrin, you're dirty, come back here." She pulled out a rag and attempted to wipe the dirt off of his face.

With all the ruckus, no one saw Merry slip out the door, note clamped in his hand.

The afternoon sun was high in the sky. Merry had missed many meals today, and what was on the slip that he held would probably have him missing this next one as well.

His stomach growled as he made his way back to his own hobbithole.

As he was walking, he passed Bagshot Row. _Well, no one's expecting me at home anyway._ He thought and turned around and went onto the street. He walked up to the round green wooden door and knocked on it several times. Within moments Frodo opened the door. "Merry, what a surprise. Do come in and have afternoon tea with us." Merry bounced in happily and set the note down by the door.

"Good afternoon, uncle Bilbo." Merry greeted the older hobbit. "Ah, hello, Merry. Do join us." He returned the greeting. "I believe I shall." He walked over to the kitchen led by his uncle. Frodo quickly set up another spot for him at the table while Bilbo took the kettle off of the fire. He poured three cups of steaming tea and Frodo places a few cakes on each of their plates.

They all took a seat at the table. Merry tried to be polite and not stuff all the food in his mouth at once. Bilbo made small talk with Merry, which caused him to eat even slower. But he was still so hungry that he finished first. He gave a small burp and clasped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Frodo burst out laughing, then stopped himself, also behind a hand. Bilbo grinned and offered the small hobbit more. He gratefully accepted another cake.

"So, what have you been up to today?" Bilbo asked the young hobbit. "Uh, not much." Merry replied. Bilbo could see the lie in his eyes, but wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what really had been going on.

"What about you, uncle Bilbo?" "Eh? Oh, well, I've been showing Frodo some of my old maps." "That sounds fascinating. Could I see them sometime?" Merry was hoping for right now, he was stalling himself for the return home. "Yes, of course. It's nice seeing that you show interest in such things at a young age. Who knows, you might go on an adventure someday and need to use them." Bilbo gave a small laugh. "Maybe I could show you tomorrow." Merry's spirits sank.

As the two Baggins' were wrapping up with the meal, Merry looked out the window and saw that the sun was slipping towards the horizon. "Oh, look at time! It's getting late." Bilbo announced. "You best be getting off to your own home now. Goodbye, Meriadoc." Bilbo stood up, Frodo and Merry followed him to the door. Merry stooped to grab the note and walked outside with the two of them.

"Goodnight, Merry." Frodo called as he walked down to the street. _I hope so._ He thought as he made his way towards home. Bilbo went to sit down on the bench and pulled out his pipe. Frodo ducked inside and came back out with a book and sat reading beside his uncle.

Merry took a deep breath when he came up to his round door. He carefully opened it and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind him. He turned around to face the hall, and saw his mother. Her back was to him, so he tried to sneak past her.

But she still heard him. She turned around to face him.

"This is from uncle Paladin." He stuffed the letter in her hand and dashed off to his room before she could say anything. He shut his door behind him and slid down onto the ground. He let out a long breath. He had made it back alive. Almost.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" His mother's call rang out throughout all of the hobbithole. He flinched at his name. He slowly scooted towards his window. His door flew open. "Don't you even think about it." His mother said sternly as he started for the window. He relaxed from his escape attempt.

She shook the note in front of her in his direction and moved a little closer to her son. "What were you thinking of, dragging poor, little Peregrin into danger like that?" Merry huffed. Everyone was always so protective of Pip, no one seemed to care about poor, old Merry anymore. "He's fine, ma. There's no need to worry." "No need? How many times have you put my brother's son into harm's way?" She asked the rhetorical question. Merry pursed his lips sourly and looked off to the side. "Pippin is too young for these things." She said, softening up. "He only just became a tween. Both of you could have gotten hurt."

Merry felt tears welling up in his eyes. The guilt finally hit him. Pippin could have almost died. He fought it; he didn't want to cry in front of his mother. Crying during an argument is losing without even saying a thing.

As he tried to blink them away, a few fell onto his cheeks. Seeing this, his mother rushed to him. She pulled him into a hug, all previous hostility gone. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, darling." She rocked him back and forth in her embrace.

With the sudden compassion mixed with all the other feelings, Merry lost it. He began to really cry. All his tears that he had refused to shed for too long a time were streaming down his face. He buried his head into his mother's arms, his curls tickling her chin. She stroked his hair and whispered to him, trying to calm him down.

After a few minutes, Merry's sobs subsided. He finally drew his face away and looked at his mother. His eyes were red and he tried to slow his breathing as his mother wiped the tears off of his cheeks. He was still sniffling as his mother stepped away.

"Are you alright now?" She asked. Merry nodded. She smiled and left him be, closing the door behind her.

He walked over to his bed and pulled out his pajamas. He shimmied into them and climbed into bed.

The next morning, Merry woke up with Pippin's face mere inches from his. "Morning, Merry!" "Ah!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews (and cakes) are gratefully appreciated.**

**Mmm, cake...**


End file.
